


Confinement

by HSavinien



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the return to England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confinement

Back in England, Edmund feels squashed, like a sausage in a skin too tight for all that he was – king, judge, warrior. Slowly, the feeling fades, but that is worse, for then he feels small. He is weaker than he has been for years in comparative time and not as...useful. Edmund still remembers a good deal of Narnian law, but what good is that in England and what help is knowledge of sword-work against bombs? He hasn't even got much muscle to show for the years of training that he  _knows_  he did...

He'll grow into himself again. Somehow.


End file.
